1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rung pads for ladders and more particularly pertains to a new ladder padding device for cushioning the rungs of ladders for the users thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rung pads for ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, rung pads for ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes inventions having pads attached to the side rails of the ladders and also has pads attached to the ends of the side rails. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new ladder padding device.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ladder padding device which has many of the advantages of the rung pads for ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ladder padding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art rung pads for ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a piece of material being adapted to be fastened about a rung of a ladder; and also includes fastening members being attached to the piece of material for fastening the piece of material to the rung of the ladder; and further includes a padding being disposed in the piece of material for cushioning the rung of the ladder. None of the prior art describes pieces of material being wrapped about the rungs of the ladders for providing a cushion for users working upon the ladders.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the ladder padding device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new ladder padding device which has many of the advantages of the rung pads for ladders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ladder padding device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art rung pads for ladders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder padding device for cushioning the rungs of ladders for the users thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder padding device that is easy and convenient to removably fasten to the rungs of ladders.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder padding device that prevents injuries to the users such as bruises when the users are working upon the ladders.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.